PROJECT SUMIVIARY (See instructions): SWG 5: The primary purpose of the Curative Therapies SWG is to accelerate work toward a cure for HIV, by linking local investigators of curative therapies for HIV to the UW/FHCRC CFAR. SWG 5 will leverage a large NIH investment in the Seattle-led consortium defeat HIV, one of three Martin Delaney collaboratories focused on the cure of HIV. We intend to facilitate use of CFAR resources, including the clinical, basic science, and developmental cores, to leverage efficiencies of scale, develop novel research questions, and collectively pursue additional NIH and foundation-sponsored resources for the study of curative therapies for HIV. A secondary purpose is to link Seattle investigators with outside leaders in the field, to develop local expertise as well as enhance areas of local strength. These activities will add value to the UW/FHCRC CFAR, US CFARs generally, and defeat HIV, by establishing an international center of excellence in the study of curative therapies for HIV. SWG 6: The Substance Abuse (SA) SWG will consist of over 30 UW investigators working in four research emphasis areas: Sexual Behavior-Substance Abuse Nexus, Substance Abusing HIV Positive Individuals, Prevention of HIV among Substance Abusing Individuals, HIV/STI Epidemiology among Substance Abusers. The aims of the SWG 6 are: 1) develop synergy and collaboration among local HIV substance abuse researchers, and 2) seek funding for identified collaborative opportunities and encourage early career and minority investigators to pursue substance abuse and HIV/STI related research. The success of the SA SWG will be determined by publication of manuscripts or acceptance of abstracts, and/or submissions for grant funding by SA SWG members and other CFAR investigators. SWG 7: Coverage gaps with efficacious interventions underscore the importance of improving knowledge translation and implementation to achieve scale. The aim of the Implementation Science SWG is to improve the speed, efficiency and quality of translation of scientific evidence on HIV/STI prevention and care into effective, large scale health programs. SWG 7 will leverage local and international multidisciplinary expertise to develop innovative models for implementing and scaling-up efficacious HIV/STI interventions, and apply rigorous methods to develop a base of evidence to guide scale-up. Specific activities include bimonthly IS meetings to develop novel research methods for IS, foster interdisciplinary collaboration, and coordinate responses to funding opportunities; annual IS symposia; fostering collaboration among CFAR cores and extra-CFAR institutions; and IS education, training and mentoring internationally and at the UW.